Phantom
The Type-52 Troop Carrier, otherwise known as the''' Phantom''' and the Turd is a flying pimpmobile utilized by the Covenant Empire and the Covenant Seperatists. Phantoms are Purple noses with green eyes and silver belllies that fly around shitting out infantry because that is it's job flying ships that can store many troops in it and even carry ground vehicles just like it's Birdy Twin. It is very sluggish when near a Landing Area because Bungie 343 Industries wanted to make the Gaylo gaymes easier so you can just get a Jam Squirter and shoot a Phantom a couple of times so it explodes into pieces of useful parts shitty crap. When one does explode, the only remains of it are huge dildos, Lego pieces and Grunt Heavys with Nailguns. Despite it's speed's weakness when landing, Phantoms fly faster than a steaming steroid that just entered the Earth's atmosphere from space, which is really fast, over 1337KpH. I swear, it should be painted blue because it is faster than Sonic the Hedgehog (Why are we talking about furrries on Gruntipedia?) which is why Sonic commited Suicide. Weaponry It's bright, cyanide eyes which stand out contain mind control beams which makes the enemy shoot at it the power source for it's Derp Gun which only kills things on Legendary. The projectiles are pink so it is manned by a noob who thinks with the weapon, except in Reach where they are orange so some dude called Pohatu got the job for shooting with it. Whenever a Phantom explodes, Pohatu breaks into pieces. It has two Jelly Cannons that are manned by Heavy Weapons Guys. Then can only shoot you if you are in their range of fire. Anyone who gets killed by them should really be running for their lives. Grunts are assigned to using these turrets after reading the bible so they believe that their deaths are biblical (even though the Great Journey is the religion of the Covenant). One other form of attacking Phantoms can do is splattering ground troops but then the pilot would lose his/her flying license. The only other one is "doosh"ing with Pelicans, I will display an image below. Deploying troops There are two ways to go in and out, through the door at the back and a dildo slot at the bottom, both of them can be used for exit and enter, infact, opening them can even be performed by push or pull. There are no seats so you have to stand knowing that you will fall and crash into the back door because of how fast these things are. In January 13, 2552, there was a report of an fatty dead after falling through the back door. Summary Unless you want to fly around picking up whores and pimping in a thing with a color as gangsta and purple, don't go to war with this. Pelicans are better. Category:Vehicles Category:Elites Category:Ship classes Category:Covenant Category:Content Category:Shit people complain about Category:Your Mother Category:Things that kick ass Category:Mythical Beings